


Silence Would Be Welcomed

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Where Reader has had Tinnitus (constant ringing in your ears) for a few years and the last few months it’s been getting worse and because of this Reader is getting really depressed. Lena doesn’t know she has Tinnitus so she doesn’t understand what’s wrong with Reader but later she finds out?





	Silence Would Be Welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> *Gif not mine

You tightened your coat on you, and while the ear plugs helped somewhat, cold weather like this only aggravated your Tinnitus. But you had no choice to step outside. You had to run errands sooner rather than later when the temperature dropped down even lower. The colder it was, the worse the ringing was in your ear. And you promised your girlfriend you’d make her a nice meal for her birthday since she didn’t feel like going out to celebrate after a long day at work. You understood, and you were happy to stay inside rather than go to a restaurant where other people and their conversations would cause you more pain in your ears. 

It was times like these, when you understood what your sister Kara had gone through in her first few months here on earth. She had to adjust because even the sound of a cricket chirping three blocks away would cause her pain. But unlike your sister, your Tinnitus was here to stay. Yes, there were some treatment and management options, but those worked on patients who had a moderate form of Tinnitus, not you. 

For now, all you could do was get these groceries as fast as possible and complete your other errands before holing up inside your apartment. 

_______

“Hey, Lena!”

“Kara, it’s good to see you. I was hoping to speak with you.”

“What is it?”

“What’s wrong with your sister, Y/N?”

“I can’t say.”

“Has someone been making fun of her size again? Because I won’t allow such despicable behavior to continue.”

“It’s not that, Lena. It’s just…how much do you really know about Y/N?”

Lena stumbles by not answering right away. She knew you. Of course, she knew you. Why wouldn’t she know her girlfriend of six months?

“I know enough, and whatever I don’t know, I’ll learn.”

“Lena, do you know what Tinnitus is?”

“A little. It’s intense ringing in the ears, right?”

“Just a minor definition for something majorly painful. Have you ever heard a loud buzzing or ringing in your ears before?”

“Yes, it’s happened to me several times throughout the years.”

“Imagine instead of several times over a course of a few years, it’s in the span of hours. Y/N’s Tinnitus is triggered by cold weather and of course loud sounds. It hasn’t always been this painful for her, but in the past three months, it’s gotten a lot worse. Why do you think she prefers staying inside?”

 

As Lena heard more and more from Kara and Alex (who showed up later), she was ashamed for not asking you. She knew you had been feeling depressed, and all she did was pay for therapy. She should’ve done more. And the first thing she was going to do, was set out to learn more about Tinnitus. There had to be some way to relieve the ringing. 

_________

You woke up feeling twice as exhausted as you did the night before. You could hear your neighbors yelling, and it certainly did nothing to help the ringing in your ears. But that would stop, or you hoped it would, because your sister Alex had been working on some soundproofing material that could easily be removed whenever you moved out of your apartment. You were fortunate to have a big sister who wasn’t only a badass agent but a badass scientist as well. 

So imagine your surprise when you came home after completing your two-week notice at your job and not being able to hear anything. You looked at the time, and you were confused. Normally, you would hear dogs barking by now, but you didn’t. But when you got to your room, you saw a note. 

_I hope you enjoy your apartment much more compared to before, Y/N. Your sisters explained to me about your Tinnitus and I figured what better way to use my brain along with Alex’s than to design a material that you could attach to virtually every surface in your apartment? Enjoy the silence for now, Y/N. I promise to be as quiet as I possibly can when I come over for dinner. Your sisters and mom want to join as well, but it’s up to you._

_I love you._

_Lena_

How lucky were you to have an amazing girlfriend and an amazing sister who used their brains to help alleviate the pain for even a little while? Perhaps, you could actually sleep now instead of just passing out when your body was beyond exhausted. 

Later that evening when your family and girlfriend arrived, you found yourself getting upset that now you could truly enjoy the silence. But why? Wasn’t this what you wanted? To not hear the ringing? To not feel the pain?

_________

You used to say that not being able to hear at all would be much better than the pain the constant ringing would bring. You used to embrace the belief that silence would be far better, but now you don’t. Not anymore. While, yes, the pain hurts, it would pain you even more if you couldn’t hear the excitement in your mother and sister’s voices whenever they made a breakthrough in science. It would pain you not to hear your other sister’s voice as she insisted that all the potstickers were hers. It would pain you the most not hearing your girlfriend’s breathing or her laugh or her love for you. Because you saw a future with her and maybe one day, there’d be a cure. For now, you could rest a little easier knowing warmer weather would soon be here and that while your apartment currently provided relief, you’d rather have some sounds in your life than none at all. 


End file.
